Tumblr Prompts
by TCRMommaBear
Summary: I write on Tumblr occasionally, and decided to post the prompts on here. Stop by mommabearsdayoff and ask me for prompts!
1. Made of Wood

_**Prompt: "Of course I'm sane, when the trees start talking to me, I don't talk back"**_

Baron was made of wood.

The noble Oak, to be more specific. He was a large branch from the tree behind his maker's workshop, the same one the children played on and the father rested under.

He was also made of magic.

Magic itself was fickle and prone to change. It liked to wiggle out of control some days, or remain perfectly docile others. Most importantly, it loved to do strange and wonderful things.

Being made of both wood and magic, Baron found himself with odd abilities.

He had a natural affinity for light and water magic. It made sense, in an odd way. He had been made of wood, and wood depended on water and light to grow tall and strong. Earth magic was difficult, for both he and Earth were slow to change.

Fire was absolutely out of the question.

But that wasn't all that magic did to him.

Baron was made of wood, and was carved from a tree.

Yet even he did not quite understand how he could understand trees.

"Wait, what?"

Haru was looking at him strangely, surprise on her face. She had come to ask him if he'd enjoy going on a camping trip with her, to which he had responded with a resounding "No".

That, of course, had needed some explaining.

"Baron, have you gone off your rocker?"

"Haru, please. I'm perfectly sane."

"Baron, you talk to trees."

"Not necessarily. When they speak to me, I don't respond back."

She rolled her eyes at that.

"And yet you're saying no to a camping trip? What's wrong?"

He hesitated to answer.

He may not respond to the trees when they speak to him, but that didn't mean they still didn't try.

He remembers the last time he went to a forest with Haru.

"I'd rather not say."

He didn't need a whole crowd chanting for him to kiss Haru.


	2. The Library

_**Prompt: "I need a library AU of person b tracking down person a cause THEY HAVE A FREAKING OVERDUE BOOK THAT B NEEDS AND WANTS"**_

"Hi, you don't know me, but I really need that book."

"Wait, what…?"

"Book. Noun. Object. Used by desperate school students to help with way overdue assignments."

"Oh, well, if you need it…"

"Just turn it in, because I'm gonna need it for a few days."

"Well why don't you just borrow it?"

"Because it's already overdue!"

"Is it? I could have sworn it wasn't due until the 13th…"

"It's textbook 324, right? Checked out by one Michael Thompson?"

"Uh, no. Textbook 233, checked out by one Humbert von Gikkingen."

"Wait, what?! Oh, dang it, I'm so sorr-!"

"It's fine! Tell me, what's you're name?"

"Yoshioka. Yoshioka Haru."

"Why don't we both share it? I have tea and biscuits."

"I… Yes, please."


	3. I'm Attracted to You

_**Prompt:**_ _ **"For some odd reason, I'm attracted to you."**_

He blinked.

Once, twice, thrice.

He swallowed as well, before fidgeting with his hat held between his hands.

"Oh."

He rolled his eyes, preening his feathers to hide his own nerves.

"You could sound less enthused."

"I'm sorry, this is just… Are you sure it's me?"

"Positive"

"Because, we all could have sworn it was…"

"Haru? Or Louise?"

"Louise, as you seemed more melancholy when I held her hand."

"I can't believe you people. Way to assume."

"I'm… I'm sorry, Toto."

Toto shrugged, cocking his head to look at Baron. His eyes scanned over the figurine he had just confessed to. He had expected rejection, but still, it hurt none the less.

"I just felt you had the right to know. We've been partners since the end of World War Two."

Baron nodded, replacing the hat back on his head, though he fiddled with his gloves instead. He went to answer, but found he had no words to speak, so instead closed his mouth.

"Baron, I hope this doesn't change anything."

"No, not at all. It's just shocking."

"Bad shocking?"

"Just, shocking. You are and forever will be my best friend, Toto. Nothing could ever change that or take that away. This is just another layer to our relationship. So long as we don't let this change anything, I see no problem with it all."

They nodded in agreement, feeling all tension leak out of their body. This went better than expected, if Toto was being honest with himself.


	4. What About Me?

_**Prompt:**_ _ **"**_ _ **I get it, you will be okay, you will be fine, but what about me?!"**_

"I get it, you'll be okay, you'll be fine, but what about _me_?!"

She blinked, staring at Persephone in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"You get to go on adventures, and have fun, and fall in love with other people, but I have to stay here! With an insane husband and a son who doesn't deserve to have me as a mother!"

She felt sympathy well up, looking into the crystalline blue eyes of the she-cat. So young, and forced into a life she hated. Louise had fallen for her so hard, but knew it never could be.

"What do you want me to do?"

She chewed on her lip for a moment. She wanted Louise to stay. She wanted her to be with her forever, keep her sane from a family that was falling apart with every single day, every single touch. Her husband didn't let her near her son, her husband didn't let her out of her room.

His madness was all consuming, devouring her life, her dreams, her ambitions.

"Take me with you."


	5. Vampire AU

_**Prompt:**_ _ **"**_ _ **Some humans would do anything to see if it was possible to do it."**_

"Some humans would do anything to see if it was possible to do it."

She froze, half out of fear, half out of shock. She felt the chills race up her spine. Every muscle tightened, ready to spring into action. She took a deep breath, trying to relieve some of the tension in her body.

" _ **Though only a few would come as far as to see us.**_ "

The voice was a whisper, a hint of smoke brushing against her skin, when suddenly her was before her, performing a mock bow. She tried to not jump, instead leveling an expressionless stare.

 _"_ _ **Clever, this one is. Haven't spoken a word since she came into our home. Tell me, what's your name?**_ "

She took a deep breath, feeling sweat drip down her back.

"You know exactly who I am."

" _ **Fiery, eh?**_ "

She didn't respond, so he hummed instead. He began to circle her, examining her in detail.

" _ **Tell us, why have you come to our home?**_ "

"To strike a deal."

" _ **Oh, a deal? Pray tell, what kind of deal?**_ "

She swallowed, breathed deep.

"I've come to offer myself. In exchange, you no longer feed on the people in my town."

There was a hum, before laughter echoed in the air.

" _ **And if we refuse?**_ "

She froze.

" _ **The thought hadn't even crossed your mind, had it?**_ "

She wanted to answer, but decided to against it. She couldn't bargain with them. She was at their mercy.

" _ **Very well. You have a deal. In exchange, tell us your name.**_ "

"Only if you tell me yours."

The whole room froze, and she slapped her hands to her mouth. They knew her name, but she didn't know theirs. Names had power. Them demanding hers was a fair exchange, though her demanding theirs could have consequences.

" _ **Which ones?**_ "

"All of them."

Another hum, and they stepped forward into the light.

Dark hair, fangs, glowing electric green eyes.

" **Duke.** "

Mist, shadow. Green eyes, a soft and gentle smile that she recognized.

" _Humbert_."

More mist. The same green eyes, catlike, a smirk, tousled ginger hair.

"Baron."

They stepped back into the shadows, hidden from her view, though the eyes continued to stare at her through the dark.

"And yours?"

She took a deep breath.

"Haru."


	6. I've Tried Moving On

_**Prompt:**_ _ **"I've tried moving on, but no one else is you."**_

"I've tried moving on."

The words slip out, late one winter's night. There's no response, but he knew to expect that, even though that doesn't stop the jolt in his chest.

"But…"

He feels salt dripping down his cheeks, and his hands start shaking. He's looking her over, tracing the shape of her jaw, the curve of her cheek. He reaches out to touch her, but hesitates.

"No one else is you."

His hand drops, knees buckle. He pressed his hand against his forehead, claws digging enough to draw blood.

"I've tried to bury myself in work."

He looks up, looks at her, waiting, wanting, hoping for a response.

"But it's not enough…"

He swallows.

He stands and holds her, holds her against his chest and let's himself break down into a sob.

She's stiff, frozen in time. Like the wood she's carved from.

"I still had to bury you."


	7. Damn Mind

_**Prompt:**_ _ **"You're out of your damn mind"**_

"Maybe. Probably."

She's glaring, and he gives a sheepish grin at the stern look haunting her features.

"Always."

She sighs, rubbing her face with the butt of her palm and he's waiting patiently for an answer.

"I can't say this is the worst plan you've ever come up with…"

"But?"

"But… No, no but. This isn't the worst plan you've come up with."

He's grinning because he knows it means he's won this battle, but he remains cautious. She could change her mind, she could suddenly explode. Really, it was always a guess game with her.

"It's the one plan I hate the most. I mean, really, Baron?"

"Yes! I feel it's time for this."

She sighs again, and his grin softens.

"We don't have to, you know."

"No, I get it. So let's do it."

"Really?!"

"You know what, sure. You can meet my mom."


End file.
